


「joyrene」密室逃脱

by nozoumi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoumi/pseuds/nozoumi
Summary: ·ooc·金主约文·ABO，九A姐O※为车而车
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 35





	「joyrene」密室逃脱

**Author's Note:**

> ·ooc  
> ·金主约文  
> ·ABO，九A姐O  
> ※为车而车

不同于任何宿舍，屋内只有一张双人床和作为补给的大量矿泉水。白色门板上贴着白色的纸条，字迹是标准的印刷体：

开门条件 

内射十次

质疑现状的时间已经过去，她们仔细检查过墙角、床底甚至天花板，确定通往外界的路只有房门一条。在敲击床底挡板的时候朴秀荣发现了抽拉柜，那并不是哆啦A梦穿越时空的抽屉，倒切切实实地打开了新世界的大门——种类齐全的催情药物，甚至还贴心地放了避孕药。

在盛怒的裴珠泫手下那个柜子险些死于非命。她发出无意义的喊声，拍遍每一面墙试图得到帮助。起先朴秀荣和她一起，这比那些只存在于幻想中自说自话的情景剧有意思得多，然而好景不长，没过多久情绪就滑到低谷，毕竟时间证明求救无用。她暴躁的白菜欧尼坐在床头一口口喝水，润好喉咙再去尝试，朴秀荣只好继续听兔子叫。

“欧尼啊，休息一会吧。”

自从发现异次元抽拉柜后，裴珠泫就没再看她，现在也是一声不吭地回到原处坐下，神情不善。朴秀荣坐在床尾，悠闲地思考：这时候她的欧尼一定在绞尽脑汁该怎么违规地破门而出。如果是密室逃脱倒还好，时间用完就会有工作人员来送她们出去了，不会强求把任务做完，等出去后去玩密室逃脱吧？选那种角色扮演的，她要做封闭空间里最靓的仔。

现状说实在的并不差，在无人打扰的房间内闷头睡一觉是不错的休憩选择，拍那么久墙也没人回应，更突出此处无人打扰的优点。醒来前她们都在宿舍，另外三个人明显干不出这种事，空白屋子的条件也不具备，那么大概率是什么奇妙的超自然事件……这么一想甚至有点激动，朴秀荣终于也是亲历过灵异事件的天选女了，二十三岁的人生更加丰富多彩了呢。

“欧尼啊，要不我们睡一觉吧。”

“莫呀？朴秀荣你说什么呢。”

“不是那个睡啦，就盖上被子聊聊天然后睡觉，说不定一觉起来门就自己开了呢。”

“可能吗？”裴珠泫满脸不信，“简单整蛊没必要准备这么齐全吧，只为了吓人吗。”

朴秀荣怎么好意思说真相是她瞌睡了，两人继续当沉思者也没用啊，不如睡觉，发呆不如睡觉。

“那怎么办哦。”

既然要求是“射十次”，那应该会有摄像头一类可供监控的设备，也就是说策划者对这间屋子里的一切都了如指掌，划水明显是出不去的。

气氛有些尴尬。裴珠泫垂下眼帘，显然心情不佳。已知信息太少，且都是策划者有意透露的，根本推不出什么破局方法，完全激起游戏王的挫败感。室内的雪白装潢麻痹了观感，时间流逝的长度变得不可捉摸，就好像她们身处某人特意裁剪出的空间内，无因无果，纯为满足阴暗的窥私欲。

做的话风险太大，一旦影像流出她还不如在这鬼地方终老余生。不出去也不行，正常世界里可挂念的人和事太多，她不想也不能抽身。而且发了印有“我要成为30代了”的书的照片却无法真正呈现出30代的裴珠泫，这完全不行。

朴秀荣安静地留给她沉思空间，意识放空更想睡觉。瞎猜一下，大概快到饭点了吧，在宿舍能吃到姜涩琪的熊爪味面片汤和孙胜完的新鲜水果，旁边还坐着夕阳红感叹人生的金艺琳。也说不定是早上，这次放鲨鱼颂裴珠泫不会最后一个到客厅开始跳了，她绝对能从头到尾嗨翻全场，假装沉醉音乐拍好几下孙胜完的屁股，朴秀荣就趁其不备再多补几下。

她突然很想见到她们，越快越好。在这种强烈的冲动下，被偷拍偷录都是日后再谈的事了，只要能出门干啥都行。

“欧尼，要不，”她十足的信心在对上裴珠泫眼睛的时候泄得七七八八，“……我是说假设，要按照门上说的那样……”

兔子的眼神一瞬间锐得她难以直视，仿佛她说了什么错话。裴珠泫不笑的脸又冷又御，俨然喜怒不形于色的实权气概，不过大多数时候都还蛮空架子的。不用怕，朴秀荣给自己打气，无论拖多久都无法逃离这个结局的，僵持与合作是殊途同归。

裴珠泫看了她很久，表情经历一个周期的循环，纠结过程肉眼可见的沉重，临末了的应答却轻不可闻。

她说好。

确定目标后的状况稍微有点奇特。两个人裹在被子里，裴珠泫趴着眼神朝外，朴秀荣平躺着曲起腿套弄腺体。

要尽可能减少被偷拍偷录的影响，这样是最好选择。事实上朴秀荣没怎么干过这种事，她的分化在公司的管理内，初发情刚开始抑制剂抑制贴就全装上阵，女性alpha的腺体还只在性交时充血展现，导致这个小玩意的存在感非常淡薄。手法生涩并不要紧，她尽可以循着记忆里那些文字描述慢慢探索、复原技巧。

计划刚敲定时omega出于良心谴责想要给予一些帮助，朴秀荣婉拒再三，队长的强硬分毫未改，她只好说：“给我一点信息素吧”。后半句“我会控制好自己”没机会说出口，毕竟这比较像孙胜完在同等情景下会说的话，而且在对方干净利落趴床上的动作面前，多说话就很肉麻。

要快点弄出来才行，她手上加快速度，不出意外地把自己搞痛，从上到下抚了好一会才缓过神。天地良心，她朴秀荣要在队友身边自慰，这位幸运队友还是看着她长大的姐姐，羞耻度立刻呈指数增长，思维一跳一跳地没法集中，能做得顺利全要仰赖信息素的引诱作用。

空气里omega的费洛蒙浓度很低，对alpha而言恰好够用，足够调情又不至于崩断理智，手掌包握的腺体更精神了些。裴珠泫是略经风干的花，是岁月的馈赠，鲜艳与风韵协和适度，像瓶人形自走高定香水。队长对第二性别方面的管理非常成熟，所以这味道对朴秀荣而言颇具新鲜感，闻不够。

快感来得很快，前液在晃动中滴到手上，再流进掌心的缝隙，滑滑的。根部渐渐有了积蓄感，满足的舒爽不再局限于腰胯，软乎乎的棉花糖云环抱神经，从脊椎到头部都沉浸在波澜似的快慰中。她闭着眼睛，花香逐渐充斥鼻腔，像一条凝实的线，两端分别锁定alpha与omega，飘飘然里她分不清到底是裴珠泫放出的信息素变浓了还是她的嗅觉变敏感了，基因携带的生理本能使她口干舌燥，性器也涨大着接近释放。

“呼……欧尼啊。”

旁边长眠式俯趴的兔子动了一下，边起身边掖被角，气味随源头靠近变得更浓郁。裴珠泫小幅度挪动着身体，几乎是面贴面地让自己覆在朴秀荣身上，微凉的臀部蹭过腺体时alpha打了个冷战。垂落的头发挡住了脸，她抬起腰调整位置，好让那个蓄势待发的东西抵上洞口。

会疼吧。

omega并没有分泌过多液体，仅凭alpha的前液润滑压根不够，顶端分开花瓣向内不到一个指头的距离，滞涩的痛楚已经逐级递增。按常理说这是很不舒服的，然而朴秀荣没有什么常理可言，她射了。

内壁的压迫与手掌是截然不同的感触，甬道因生涩而过分紧绷，辅以信息素、神颜的视觉冲击和心理震撼，综合这些，缴械算不上可耻的事。眼前闪过一道白光，朴秀荣紧绷着腰喘个不停，射精的快感迸发像烟花炸裂，完全意义上的雏终于尝到了高潮的滋味。

进入的痛略微激怒了本就难堪的裴珠泫，她沉腰抬腰都很尴尬，温凉液体就在这时猝不及防地灌满干涩的阴道，她惊讶于一切发生得正到好处仿佛游戏王气运回归，又心情复杂不知道该说什么。

“秀荣啊，还好吗？”

“……还挺好的。”她听到房间某处传来了倒计时的声音，“这算一次。”

“那这样可以。”

腺体略显疲软，渡过不适期需要多久朴秀荣心里也没底，年长五岁的优势就充分体现出来，同为初次裴珠泫却懂通过控制信息素的量来刺激alpha快速进入最佳状态。这姐未免太会了点，粉红扩散到朴秀荣双颊，颇似纯情少女面对暗恋对象动心的戏码。

仅在射精时插入的计划完美得像她们在泰国做的那张行程规划表，实际操作的难度不亚于孙胜完靠目测摊煎饼，成品是金艺琳进过的厨房。按计划她该拔出来接着弄到快射再让裴珠泫坐上来，可这样之前射进去的东西势必外流，房里又没给卫生纸。那种感觉，大概奇妙又令人尴尬。

没等她发愁多久，年上自顾自地抬腰，一侧身背对她躺下，语气平缓吐字清晰：“继续吧”。

就几秒的功夫，朴秀荣犹豫的事已经发生，腺体表面滑得她难以抓握，鸡皮疙瘩都快被温热又微黏的手感逼出来。

还真是有成年人的魄力。

朴秀荣在心里翻了个白眼。

不应期再短，连续登顶也并非易事。信息素过多反而激起了能看不能吃的烦躁，牙床痒痒的，想咬脖子，未知时长内这种不悦只会愈演愈烈的现实更加催怒。没办法，还得做，幻想中味增汤在向她招手。

设定个情景吧。躺着的姐姐是丈夫无能却必须得诞下子嗣的妻子，自己是被选中提供辅料的女方好友，如果规定时间内完不成任务就会与家人阴阳两隔。

她好悲壮，她好身不由己。

为了更方便幻想她死死闭上了眼，还用胳膊挡住灯光。经历过一次自渎，手法稍稍熟稔了些，不局限于死板的套弄，反正都蒙在被子里，尽可以全面照顾勃起的腺体，不用担心姐姐观赏全程后做出奇怪的表情。

充盈感混杂在甘甜的酥麻中逐渐清晰，每一下捋动都足以让她腿根发颤，喘息也零碎而粗重。某种压制得很好的欲望破土苏生，alpha的信息素已然蓄势待发，瞄准了清淡花香的源头。

朴秀荣费了很大劲才从自己编织的梦里醒来，挣脱对花朵的渴求。她用指腹在滑腻的圆顶上捻揉，敏感点遭受抚弄的反应要更突然、更富冲击，推动高潮来临的效果更好，很能缓解她手腕的酸痛。思维临近断线，她艰难停止动作，睁开眼睛，像上一次那样呼唤裴珠泫。

omega的动向并不似神情表现出的那样冷静淡然，朴秀荣瞧见她面上带红，还掩饰般快速眨了几下眼睛，心头有种莫名的快意。观看裴珠泫“非常规”的状态一向是她的爱好，横亘在心头的压力顿时消了不少。

与刚刚不同的是入口好进了许多，裴珠泫只是试探性地沉腰，朴秀荣就陷入了湿软温热的甬道。omega仿佛十分不适应侵入的热度，呼吸错拍想抬腰，alpha却理智断线地向上顶了胯，精液在小声的呻吟里被射入了更深的地方。

“呀，朴秀荣！”

意料之外的撞击让她软了腰，差点撑不住整个压下去，短暂失控的信息素浓度骤涨，花海结结实实砸在思维出走的朴秀荣脸上，雪松香气便一发不可收拾地弥散在空气里。自作自受的omega飞速红了眼眶。

“朴秀荣！”

神智回笼后朴秀荣吓了一跳，不该硬的地方倒精力充沛地直直顶着内壁，软肉整个包围的感觉比手掌好过太多，她难以抑制地想挺腰。信息素交缠是失控前兆，就算她能忍住从姐姐的身体里出来，性交信号也无法收回，omega的生理反馈只有抑制剂能中断，刚好这里没有。

……这样做会后悔吗？

将来的事现在怎么能弄清楚。

年上队长的表情又惊又怒，面上的绯红暂且能搪塞说是怒气使然，不自知柔化的眼神与不对劲的喘息完全无从掩饰，虽然生气方才的出格举动，可也没立刻脱身离开不是吗？

对视游戏谁先挪开谁就输。 

玩惯游戏的和平女神自然熟知游戏规则，在眼神交锋中毫不畏惧，硬撑着不屈从向alpha示好的生理本能。解不出逃脱方式已经足够挫败了，其他方面绝不能落于人下。她在态度上坚决划清阵线，空气里花与雪松开始相融，凉而甜的味道幻化成羽毛不停挠着颈后的腺体，不多时那片花香源地的皮肤开始了发情必经的肿胀、麻痒，更直观的影响莫过于紧致的甬道。热潮从小腹深处扩散，欲液滑过未经人事的肉壁混着精液下渗，连入口也开始热情地吮吸来客。

还撑什么啊这欧尼真是，死兔子嘴硬。眼看着裴珠泫瞳孔地震也不愿开口说话甚至还有了逃离的趋势，朴秀荣眼疾手快地按住她，电光火石间有了明晰的念头。

“这样会快一点。”

反正一直被叫“只活一天”，这样做也不奇怪吧？而且对象是珠泫欧尼，总会获得原谅吧？

在裴珠泫没能做出反应前，朴秀荣挺腰深入了她，完全插入的快感立刻对双方产生了冲击。未被开拓过的阴道紧得过分，与包裹感同等刺激的还有腔内小幅度痉挛引发的紧缩，两相夹击令朴秀荣眼前一阵阵地发暗。裴珠泫对突兀的充实感产生了惊慌，在年下面前呻吟出声的羞耻太过强烈，只管抬身叫alpha快点出去，被一把按下进到更深后四肢失力，整个软倒下去。

“混蛋。”腺体在阴道里向上戳弄，频率并不快，也足以让她断断续续地吐字，“出去”。

朴秀荣想也没想，攥了攥被子擦净手掌上的精液，一手按腰一手环抱地继续动作。

“欧尼。”她可以在裴珠泫耳边sexy地吐气，尽情发挥性感炸弹的风范，“这样快一点”。 

可是我不需要你多快，裴珠泫想有理有据地反驳，张嘴却只能吐出像朴秀荣自慰发出的细碎声音，羞耻心迅速促使她咬紧牙关。omega的性器很快消化了本应存在的异物侵入的不适，两具肉体契合得非常完美，朴秀荣只需要轻轻顶弄就能碰到她最需要抚慰的位置，撞出满室呻吟。

朴秀荣版的雪松比起冷冽甜度更高，香喷喷的，给人以“可口”的第一感受。裴珠泫不觉得这味道可口，在费洛蒙催化下她变得适宜食用，身体每一寸皮肤都亟待触碰，并对一点微不足道的磨蹭表达出非凡的喜悦，情潮在攻克理智与尊严的战场上高歌猛进。

……又要输了？

用处奇怪的胜负欲在情欲的空隙燃烧，朴秀荣享受的神情让人气不打一处来，才不要被动承受不听话小孩的馈赠。

接下来的举动只在网络上流传的色情小说里稀松平常，如果不是身处纯白的狭小空间内，裴珠泫是绝不会做的。有那么一点残存的理智提醒她要注意行为举止，要小心某处足以使她们身败名裂的监控设施，可清醒总败倒在欲望脚下，无论是性欲还是胜负欲。她主动迎合起朴秀荣向上挺动的动作，甚至紧咬下唇开始扭腰，一切行为以激起alpha眼中的惊诧与无法自持为基准。

她抓住游戏要领的本事高出常人，性爱游戏也是如此，一些简单的动作搅得朴秀荣不知所措，眼睛蒙上水雾像被上了一样哼哼。裴珠泫直起腰，坐在朴秀荣胯部用高热的身体内腔套弄alpha青涩的腺体，年下的可爱早在情色氛围里褪得一干二净，喉头的声音含糊不清，竟然抓紧了床单像溺水那样大口呼吸。

她赢了吗？朴秀荣眼睛闭得死死，抽动频率乱得一塌糊涂，无论是对视游戏还是情爱游戏，裴珠泫都应当是当之无愧的冠军。然而事实并非如此，腰腹过电似的感受很快让她明白这是杀敌一千自损八百的行径，她们的情致受引发得彻彻底底，谁都无法全身而退，只能在情火中共同焦灼。朴秀荣睁开满是水光的眼睛，眼眶红润，裴珠泫直视她，不知不觉间泪意也从操弄中生出，一瞬间分不清主动权究竟由谁把控。

“欧尼，欧尼。”平躺的alpha咬着嘴唇一个劲往上送腰，“我快……”

后半段融化在甜腻的哭腔里，第三次温凉液体的注入开启了omega隐秘的开关，她抓紧对方的肩头放纵最重的顶撞将她送上未曾体会的高峰，甬道内娇贵的软肉一圈圈环动着抽搐，从阴道深处迸出的舒爽带领意识飞入云端。

第三次响声在她们耳里微不可闻，裴珠泫唤醒她的大脑，想了很久，久到朴秀荣捂着脸在干花香里第四次硬起来，才反应过来这是出门的倒数第七下计时。

骑乘式十分好用，可惜没法继续下去，她的腰在初次高潮后完全软了，轻轻一动就会有回潮卷土重来。朴秀荣等了许久，久到不知疲倦的腺体硬得发痛也没等来裴珠泫动作，撤了挡脸的手，立刻明白缘由。

“怎么了啊欧尼，刚刚不是还很厉害的吗？”

“呀！”

暴躁白菜赏了她一捶，朴秀荣张嘴嗷了一声，真的很痛。裴珠泫腰上无力，手上力气很足，被翻身压制的同时还能推推搡搡一番，不过于事无补，朴秀荣俯视她的眼神像什么反派恶霸。

“呼嗯……放松，放松点。欧尼这样我动不了啦。” 

底下咬得好紧。稍微退出一点，里面就有挽留的吸力，再进去又有破开层层肉瓣的摩擦快感，高热甬道还不时痉挛。从自渎到性交，施加在腺体上的刺激只增不减，朴秀荣觉得她快变成没有感情的交媾机器，一切行为以射精为最终目标，这不好，朴秀荣joy的人生不允许出现如此无趣单调的部分。

所以裴珠泫皱起的眉、怒意满盈的眼睛、紧抿的嘴唇就显得非常生动可爱，她越脸红越害羞朴秀荣嘴角就咧得越开。兔子威风过了就窜进坑底着火的兔子洞，情欲烟熏火燎的攻势下她总得择机再跳出来，而朴秀荣不想等着，她把自己在洞前摆得平平整整，观赏裴珠泫的主动面。

衣物窸窣中裴珠泫的手攀上她的肩，上身抬高的动作让她产生了邀吻的错觉。纵使清楚接吻是不合时宜的、在越线边缘摩擦的举止，朴秀荣还是咽下了唾沫，紧张地注视直线距离缓慢缩短的漂亮的脸，心跳贴近与小太阳共处时的频率。

女人是缱绻的花，既不浓烈又不奔放，好似永远有所保留。alpha相碰是两军对垒，与omega相遇则该是一拍即合，朴秀荣却发觉裴珠泫有意展开一场拉锯战，两人的信息素只部分相融，更多的则体现出林下花海的层次来，草本植物的根茎还不住向上攀爬，触须探入心脏。

裴珠泫抓住了她。

“动不了……为什么、嗯、不是你自己的问题？”

哦莫。

瞧瞧这说的是人话吗。

alpha操得很深，但总不够深。omega的头脑一片混沌，发情热烧化理智只留下了配合性爱的部分，是以她久久未想到那块随高潮发出刺痒和空虚的软室是omega的生殖腔。

她们中途换过姿势。朴秀荣腰酸到动不了就让她上位，裴珠泫边扭腰还要咬住某人恶趣味卷上来的T恤边角，把饱满的胸乳送出任其把玩，一抽一抽地吸气。骑乘能准确把控想被触碰的部分，却也耗力，高潮多次敏感不已的身体能轻易被快感逼到崩溃，布满泪痕的脸精致美丽，可怜兮兮也色气十足。直到最后腿和腰都脱了力，临界点的反复无常是性欲甜蜜的折磨，朴秀荣就撑起身体，由下往上地顶在她深处搅动。

倒计时响了八次还是九次，每次滴声传来都伴随着精液的射入。由浓稠到稀薄又借助药力变浓的体液混合阴道分泌的水液被撞得啪啪作响，从交合的缝隙处挤落在小腹和腿根，旧的已然液化顺肌肉线条滴落，新的却还是半凝固的白浊。

水声、喘息声、哭泣气音像海浪卷走了其他所有，听觉的单一体验与脑神经的倦怠无止境延长了时间的概念。她们不知道独立空间内的这场性爱究竟进行了多久，上次中场休息是朴秀荣扒着床边去吞咽裴珠泫怒火下的幸存物，没等omega收拾好一塌糊涂的脸，属于alpha的雪松香就再次强势地侵入。

一会，一会就好。朴秀荣的嗓子从来没这么哑过，糖晶磨成了沙粒，在裴珠泫的鼓膜表面震动，比舔舐耳垂更为管用。alpha同样在性爱中艰难挣扎，咬着她颈侧的嫩肉撒娇似地哼哼，像只渴奶的幼猫，乖巧可爱不堪一击。偏偏唇瓣红得发艳，上目线氤氲得引人燥热，被omega掌控节奏也绝不沉溺欲海，拥有鲜明的性别特质。

泪水漫过的视野里到处是涣散的光圈，朴秀荣的脸清晰度也很低。恍惚间持续刺痒胀痛的腔口得到大力碾过，裴珠泫弓起身体发出尖细的叫，腹部、腿部肌肉痉挛的幅度顷刻扩大，脚趾蜷缩得快要抽筋。alpha蹭着枕巾和发丝亲到了她的腺体，松针的冷香终于在角逐中占据上风，渗入皮下缓解着源自基因中渴求的欲求不满。

“秀、秀荣。”

恐惧成结、永久标记是omega本能，成员亲如家人的信任宣告暂时失效。放在平时不被相信朴秀荣是会很生气的，但此刻充血的大脑也容不得她照顾自己脆弱的心灵。说实在的耗到现在她已经不太分得清射精前兆，也不怎么享受高潮，如果不是嗑药她觉得朴秀荣这个alpha早就被榨干了，能坚持到十次全凭激素的过量分泌。

“秀荣啊。” 

经受过多次高潮冲刷的身体，在alpha全部操进生殖腔时触发了新的反应。她忍不住眼泪，热液一股股流出，抓着朴秀荣后背的手指节泛白，胡乱扭腰想逃脱禁锢。

露怯。

一个渺小的念头刺激得朴秀荣浑身兴奋地发抖。

她的游戏王欧尼露出败势了，精神上的成就感胜过所有。与之相比，普通alpha追求的什么“让omega爽到失神”简直不值一提，更何况对手是意志坚定主见鲜明的裴珠泫。为了巩固难得的胜绩，alpha决定留下些什么痕迹，本能告诉她应该在omega体内成结并咬破多汁的腺体，退而求其次也要做一个短期内昭示主权的临时标记。

这是不平等选择，她只能选后者，但问题不大。

就当是恶作剧，就像借种的友人在难堪不已的帮扶过程中为女人吮了一个吻痕那样的，未完待续的小东西。

松针轻而易举地扎开了花苞，裴珠泫含糊不清地哭，抱紧朴秀荣，浑身用力地迎接灭顶的高潮。这算是十次中她们难得的同频，神经系统里出现标记喜悦的朴秀荣也交出了最后一发。

门锁咔嚓一声开了，床上的人并未顾及。任务完成的松弛感很催人入睡，朴秀荣只觉得眼皮越来越重，半软的腺体仍然被吮着，却没有多少感觉，大概是真的一滴也没有了。

好像裴珠泫还没睡，还在叫她的名字。声音柔柔弱弱的，一听就知道刚刚才纵情享乐过，很是诱人。

应该回应她的，应该听听她要说什么的……

——在宿舍床铺上苏醒的朴秀荣，脑海里只剩下了这样断断续续的执念。

今天的早晨是一个怪异的早晨，金艺琳想。放鲨鱼颂第一个出来跳的竟然是珠泫欧尼，难道昨晚一夜没睡吗？而且她要进厨房的时候居然没人拦着，还是胜完欧尼结束走神般发出惊叫，一个闪身占领了案板。好像还吓到了凝视白色墙壁的秀荣欧尼。

这群姐姐怎么都沉沉闷闷的，简直核无趣。姜涩琪出奇地去洗了碗，更加剧了从一早蔓延开来的奇怪低气压。金艺琳咂咂嘴踢踏着拖鞋准备回屋宅着，与裴珠泫擦身而过，好死不死地瞟到她一向白嫩的侧颈。

刹那间，一早上的诡异仿佛都有了某种理由。金艺琳睁大眼睛捂住嘴，将龟叫咽进肚子里。

一个新鲜的，明显不是蚊子包的红色痕迹。

是谁的呢？她想知道，又不太想知道。


End file.
